


Be Discreet

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Chats, Fluff and Angst, Jon and Sansa have some opinions, axgweek, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Jon and Sansa confront Arya about some of her activities, Arya does not like their interference.Day 7 Prompt: Because I Can





	Be Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after The Long Night, because, let's be honest everything after the funeral scene in 8X4 was awful and so this changes that. I was also a little annoyed that NO ONE but the Hound ever seemed to know about Arya and Gendry, this is one way that things might have gone had others found out about them. Hope you enjoy!!

Arya was curious what Jon wanted to talk to her about, he’d been so wrapped up in his Queen since his return that Arya barely had time to talk to him. Then the White Walkers were upon them and there was a new host of problems to deal with. It had been two weeks since the Long Night, things had finally stopped burning and the smell of death was slowly fading away with each new snowfall. She walked with sure steps towards the weirwood tree, stopping a few feet away when she noticed that it wasn’t only Jon in the Godswood but Sansa and Bran as well. She looked between the three of them, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at her siblings. She blanked her face and walked toward them.

“What is all this about?” Arya asked, stopping with enough space to keep all of them within her sight.

“We wish to discuss something with you.” Sansa said, her Lady face well in place.

Arya eyed her a moment before looking at Jon, who looked uncomfortable, and then to Bran, who just seemed disinterested. When her sister didn’t continue and neither of her brothers spoke up she said, “What are we discussing?” Her question was met with silence and she sighed before saying, “Does this concern Cersei? Daenerys? The weather? The possibilities are truly endless, so I would suggest we just get on with it.”

“You need to be more discreet.” Sansa said, her blue eyes locking onto to Arya’s grey ones.

She looked at her sister with confusion, “What do I need to be more discreet about?”

“I saw you Arya.” Jon spoke, his cheeks reddening and he was unable to meet her eyes.

“Saw me what?” She asked, “You are both being very cryptic, have you been taking speaking in riddle lessons from Bran? Just come out with it.”

“Jon saw you with Gendry in the forge.” Bran replied, his eyes falling on his sister.

Arya was confused for a moment, what would her spending time in the forge require discreetness? She liked weapons, that was where they made them. Gendry was the best blacksmith they had, she had actually asked him to make her another staff, only with steel this time. Then she had thanked him very thoroughly and he then fucked her on the bench. It dawned on her then, “Oh, you saw us fucking.”

“Arya!” Sansa said and ran her hand over her cloak, “This is what I meant about being discreet.”

“Why?” Arya questioned, raising her eyebrows at her elder siblings.

“It isn’t appropriate for lady of…”

“Don’t give me any of that shit. The entire castle knows that Jon is fucking Daenerys and I haven’t heard you warning him about being discreet. Is this because I am a girl?” Arya interrupted her sister, staring at them both for an answer.

“Things are going to be very complicated, politically speaking, very soon. We don’t need anyone questioning our values. And whether you like it or not, women aren’t allowed to go around fucking strangers, we are supposed to at least keep up the appearance of virginity.” Sansa explained to her.

“I am not fucking strangers, I am fucking Gendry, there is a difference.” She bit back, remembering how much she had always hated these double standards, “I’ll make sure to keep the fucking to my chambers though if that will make you happy.”

“You’ve barely known him a fortnight, so yes, that is a stranger, and I don’t want you fucking him at all.” Sansa replied.

Bran spoke before Arya could respond, “Arya has known Gendry for years, they protected each other until he was sold.”

“What does that mean?” Sansa asked looking between her younger siblings.

“Gendry mentioned something about the brotherhood selling him to a red witch to be murdered.” Jon said, though it seemed more to himself than the group.

“Gendry and I escaped King’s Landing together and we were together for nearly 2 years until the Brotherhood captured us. They were taking us to Riverrun so they could ransom me to Robb but before we got there, a red witch found us and bought Gendry. I thought he was dead until he rode into this castle with you.” Arya explained, crossing her arms over her chest, “He was my only friend for a long time.”

“I can understand that but not the sex.” Sansa replied.

Arya looked at Sansa with disbelief, “What about it is so hard to understand? I like him, he likes me, so we decided to fuck before the world possibly ended. Then the world didn’t end and we decided to keep doing it because we enjoy it.”

“Where people can walk in on you?” Sansa questioned.

Arya looked away at that one, “It was really late, I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up. It will not happen again,” She paused and smirked before adding, “where people can walk in on it.”

“So you’re going to keep fucking him?” Jon asked, clearly upset about it.

“Yes. I am an adult, I can make my own decisions. My current decision is that I am going to fuck Gendry Waters until one of us doesn’t want to anymore.” Arya declared, hating that this is how her afternoon was going. When it was over, she was going to find Gendry and fuck his brains out just to spite the both of them.

“You might not like it Arya, but you are a Lady of Winterfell, and there are expectations that you must follow. Sleeping around with the bastard blacksmith doesn’t fit with that.” Sansa said, glaring at her sister now.

“I don’t give one shit about him being a bastard. Jon is a bastard and was declared the gods damn King of the North. Titles are stupid.” Arya said, her voice cutting with barely controlled anger, “I was alone for a long time Sansa, you don’t get to control my life. Mother and Father could barely manage it.”

“Arya, we aren’t trying to control you.” Jon said, “We are just worried about you.”

“What worries you?” Arya asked, glaring at them openingly, “That once all this is over my reputation will be ruined and some stupid lord won’t want to marry me? Don’t have to worry about that, because I certainly won’t be marrying any lords.”

“I don’t want to see you heartbroken.” Jon replied.

“Gendry won’t hurt me Jon. Allow me to do things my way.” Arya replied, “Are we done with this conversation now? Do you feel better knowing that your concerns were heard?”

“What are you going to do?” Sansa asked.

Arya smirked, “I think I will retire to my chambers for the evening, with my bastard blacksmith.” She turned away and walked toward the entrance, yelling back as she went, “I’ll make sure to get him there discreetly my lady!”

Jon sighed once she was gone, “That didn’t go well.”

“She is just so stubborn!” Sansa exclaimed turning to look at her brothers, “Why doesn’t she understand how thin the ice we are on is?”

“Arya has spent too long outside the game, she has no desire to join it now.” Bran tells them, “She only has two desires in life.”

“What are those?” Jon questioned, knowing Bran was very choosy when releasing private information.

“To finish her list and be with her family.” He raised his knowing eyes to his siblings, “Arya decided Gendry was family long ago, nothing you say will change her heart.”

“Will he make her happy?” Sansa asks, her own heart had long been hardened.

“He already does.” Bran said, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Arya kept her promise, she lead Gendry up the back servant stairs and they passed no one on the ways to her chambers. She was actually looked forward to doing this on a proper bed, their bodies would surely appreciate it.

He waited until they were in her room before asking, “Why here?”

She unhooked her weapons belt before answering, “Apparently Jon saw us last night in the forge. I was instructed we needed to be more discreet.”

Gendry felt his heart beat start to race and it had nothing to do with Arya slowly starting to undress, “What did you tell them about us?”

Arya turned at his concerned tone, “The truth.”

He ran a hand over his face before sitting on the edge of the bed, “I’m a dead man.”

She didn’t mean too, but a small laugh escaped her. She stood in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, “They will not touch you, I’ll protect you.”

His hands came up to rest on her hips, “Did they question why you’d choose a stupid blacksmith?”

She nodded, her hands moving to start undoing the laces of his jerkin.

“What’d you say?” 

She smiled, “I told them, I fuck you because I can, and they can’t tell me what I can and cannot do.”

He chuckled, “I am sure they loved that.”

“I don’t really care they what think.” She said with a shrug, removing his jerkin and tunic, leaving his beautiful muscles on full display.

His hands untucked her tunic from her pants, “Yes you do.”

She went to remove her pants, and he did the same for his. Once all their clothes were on the floor, she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Her hands ran over the planes of his chest, “Let’s not talk about them anymore.” She leaned down and gave him a forceful kiss before pulling back, “And remember, we need to be discreet.”

He hummed in agreement before saying, “You are the loud one m’lady.” He used his superior strength to flip them, his lips then started a slow descent down her body, when he reached her bellybutton he looked up at her, a smirk playing on his lips, “Try to keep it down.”

She didn’t have it in her for a sassy reply once his mouth found her clit, and all her brainpower went to stifling the moans and screams she wanted to make. She managed until he added his fingers to the mix and all thoughts besides what he was doing to her escaped her as she clenched around him. After he got a second orgasm from her using his cock as he pounded her into the bed, she curled into this side, a smirk on her lips as she thought about how Sansa’s room was down the hall. Arya would be having another chat with her sister tomorrow, and she couldn’t even care about the scolding she was to receive when she was as happy as she was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it, if you did don't be afraid to say so.
> 
> And that would be the end of Arya&Gendry Week 2019, I am so glad I decided to participate. Everyone who has read my works and left kudos or comments, you guys are great! Thank you for all the great support!


End file.
